The Dark Before The Light
by Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS
Summary: Arthur is in despair. Merlin has died. He thinks it's all over until there's a light... I am awful at summaries, it's better than it sounds, honest! *crosses heart* Read, enjoy, review! xx T coz i'm paranoid. NO SLASH. Bromance. PAIRINGS: Arwen, Freylin. :D Oh yeah, and I guess some BAMF!Merlin. :D
1. Light

**Hey guyz; Ya, this is my first eva fanfiction, so... *explodes***

**Read on!**

**WARNING:**

**Arthur is alive and Merlin is Court Sorcerer; I like to think Merl brought him back! **

**READ ON, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nufink, no matter how much meesa wants to. Waa. **

* * *

"Merlin!"

The boy stopped, and glanced, swaying, at the sword in his chest. A dark stain was seeping through his shirt, and he fell.

Arthur ran, forgetting the bandits, and knelt by his best friend's side. "Merlin…no…come on, stay with me…"

The raven haired boy blinked tiredly up at his king. "A – Arthur… I'm so sorry…" he breathed weakly. The blonde hated it, but warm tears stung the back of his eyes. Merlin let out a ragged breath. The bandits had long gone.

"No, Merlin, I – you have to live… please, your my best friend, my most trusted adviser, your even my bloody Court Sorcerer! Come on, you clot-pole, _breath!" _ The king cried, his voice cracking.

Merlin let out a small chuckle. "Clot-pole…that's my word…" he slurred. A bubble of blood burst at the side of his mouth. His eyes shut, his body went limp…

* * *

Gaius and Gwen stood anxiously at the door of the castle. The knights pretended not to care, but it had been an hour longer than expected.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Gaius. They must be," Gwen assured the old man. Then, on the outskirts of the forest, there was a figure, walking slowly towards the Queen.

"Arthur!" cried his wife, and she beamed at him.

Afterwards she saw there were tear stains running down his face.

And the familiar body in his arms.

He fell to his knees, and she was the only one who ran to him. The rest were too horrified.

"He's dead," Arthur whispered.

That was the last thing said before the light…

* * *

**Yay! **

**So, yep it was short...I dunno, should I continue? ONLY YOU CAN DECIDE MWA HAHAHAAAA!**

**SO YEAH just...you know. Review.**

**Ooooh, I just found out Merl may hav created Stonehenge! I died. The awesome shock of it all. **

**REMEMBER I WON'T CONTINUE IF U DON'T WANT ME TO!**

**Bye,**

**Blue Turtle xxx (AWSOMENESS)**


	2. Dead

**Wow, guys!**

**I love you all! I have 8 follows, 5 reviews… *explodes***

**Really though. Thank you so much for your support.**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing but Morgana.**

**What? Oh, alright *sulks* I don't even own Morgana (tho she is awesum!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin inhaled the thick air.  
He knew he was dead; this must be the afterlife.

He tried to open his eyes, and to his amazement, he could see. He rolled onto his back, and it amused him to see that his neckerchief was still on, tied neatly around his neck. As he attempted to sit up, he felt pain beyond anything...his chest was on fire, his vision misted over...then black.

He awoke again, this time sitting up slowly, wincing every time there was a sharp pain. He forced his blue eyes down; the blood was still there, the wound, and, oddly, the sword was in his hand. His hand...

The raven haired wizard took in his surroundings - there was a weak sapphire light emitting from the still, cool floor...no, it wasn't a floor - it was water! Wet, cool water, thin and slowly rippling...

Merlin panicked. If he was on water, had Arthur burned his body in a longboat? Where was Arthur? Why wasn't he wet...? He lifted his hand carefully. It had decidedly not been in water.

He was lying on a stone - long and grey, like a bed made of rock. He was the perfect size for it.

He looked up. It was a black velvet sky, studded with golden freckles. To the east there were two great poles, sleek and shining, and between them was a curtain of a bright white light.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. As if in answer, a smoky silhouette appeared out of the pale mist. The young warlock grasped the handle of the sword, prepared for the worst...

He dropped it when he saw what - or who - it was.

A dark haired girl, with large warm brown eyes, wearing a sea-spray coloured dress that was made of a glowing material, that seemed to be made of water droplets...a light lay in a water lily that was gently placed in her two hands...she was gliding on the surface of the water, a smile etched on her pale face.

A tear fell from his eyes as he whispered her name...

"Freya… "

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh Merlin! What is going on here?! So guys, remember reviews make me HAPPY! So review pleeaassee! Ideas are always welcum!**

_**Mention for;**_

**rmatri540**

**MildeAmasoj**

**WillmShakspere – hey, I live in Stratford, where he was born!**

**montanagirl1138**

**Clara Oswin Oswald Soufflegirl (I love Clara) **


	3. Freya and Tears

**Hey!**

**I decided as i luv u guys i'd post anothr chappie today! Yay! **

**My best friend is in a play at the moment...BASED ON ARTHURIAN LEGEND HOORAY! I am gunna go c it. She's awesum.**

**So r u if u review; as for now, read on, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - havent u red t others? I OWN NUFFINK**

* * *

"I've missed you," Freya said, her voice distant and soft.

Merlin looked up, and attempted a smile, though it was ruined by the great sadness in his eyes. Freya was the most beautiful girl he had ever, and would ever meet, he knew that for certain now.

He made to get up, to embrace the one he had spilled so many tears over, the one who had stolen his heart...but she placed a cold, soft hand on his cheek, and crouched so the lovers were eye to eye.

"Shhhh..." she soothed, her eyes looking at his face hungrily, sadly. "You must rest Merlin. You are injured, you need to sleep. I'll be with you. Even when you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you. I can hardly believe it," she whispered, as the young warlock had tried to talk. Her other hand placed a slender finger to his lips, silencing him gently. "I understand...I do...shh..."

Freya began to sing, a song beautiful that had its own backing music, its own path...Merlin did not heed her lyrics, but he didn't need to. He felt his eyes droop, and he fell unconscious again to the sound of her beautiful, comforting voice.

He had missed her so much.

* * *

The light had emitted from Merlin's body, that Arthur knew. He thought it had to be something to do with the magic inside his friend, though he didn't understand what...he did not care...

Arthur realised he was lying on a bed. His bed. But now there was no Merlin to come in and open the curtains, saying "Rise and Shine, Sire", no banters between the two...Gods, Merlin...he had always been there...

But now never again would he see that beaming face. Because he was dead.

The door opened. Guinevere walked in, dressed in black silk. "Arthur," she said solemnly.

Athur just wept. He wept and wept and wept.

When he had regained some control, he croaked, "W - where is he?"

Water pooled out of the Queen's eyes. "He vanished, Arthur. After the light. He vanished, and there was nothing left..."

Arthur let out a wail, and she came over, before they cried into each others arms.

Merlin was dead. He was gone, and they hadn't even anything to remember him by.

* * *

**All done! Poor ickle Arthur, all alone and lost...what will happen next, I wonder? I know, but hopefully you don't!**

**Blue Turtle xxx (AWESOMENESS)**

**Oh, and a BIG shout out for montanagirl1138, who has reviewed twice! Luv u! REVIEWS HELP ME HAZ A HAPPY!**


	4. Dreams

**OK. SO.I know, I know, this is the third update today, but I have exams :( I won't have time any other day...**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

**Disclaimer (again) - When - and only when - I conquer the world, will I own Merlin. AND MAKE NEW EPISODES!**

* * *

****Arthur was on a ship. It was large, and they were still searching for Merlin's body. Then, suddenly...

There was a puff of purple smoke. And out of the smoke...

"MERLIN!"

Arthur pounced on the boy...it didn't matter where he and come from, only he was there...

They set back for Camelot.

"Are we there yet?" whined Merlin. Arthur sighed, and replied.

"No."

Then, Gwaine came running onto the deck. "APPLES AND MERMAIDS AND MANY A FLAGGON OF BEER AND ALE!"

Arthur stared. And stared.

And stared some more when Percival, Elyan and Leon joined in. Dancing around the mast.

"Are we there yet?"

Irritated, Arthur turned to Merlin. "No."

"APPLES AND MERMAIDS..."

Suddenly, Lancelot and Uther and Will and a mutant toad pole-vaulted onto the ship too (all of whom were dead - apart from the toad).

Gwen appeared, and started to talk to Lancelot.

"So, how are you?" asked the Queen.

"Good, thanks. You?"

"Grand."

"Are we there yet?"

Arthur wacked Merlin over the head.

"APPLES AND MERMAIDS..."

"So...would you like a drink, good sir?" asked Uther. Will nodded, but was pushed out the way as a pint was handed to the toad.

"Croak."

"Are we there yet?"

Arthur hit Merlin again, only this time yelling something about idiots.

"APPLES..."

Uther tripped over a stone, and, being Uther, accused it of sorcery, and Will laughed.

"So...what's the best thing about being dead?" Gwen called to Lancelot over the racket of Merlin being throttled by Arthur.

"Oh, it's quite fun really..." Lancelot answered.

"APPLES AND MERMAIDS..."

"SORCERY IS EVIL, _STONE_, AND FOR THAT..."

"Croak."

"There's none of this, thankfully. It's very peaceful, and you have lots of time to remember things..."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" yelled Guinevere, as now Arthur was chasing Merlin around the boat...

Time stopped. Only Arthur could see everything.

A sword, and Merlin...blood...light...

Arthur woke up sweating and screaming. Gwen hushed him, and called the guards for Gaius. The King had a fever, and his eyes were glazed over - he didn't notice the face in the mirror calling his name.

* * *

**What the heck just happened?!  
Yeah, I was bored at break, so me, my BFF and my other BFF wrote this as a laugh.**

**I know. It's random.**

**But there's logic in there...somewhere...deep deep DEEP down.**

**MIRRORS ARE FREAKY!**

**Review please :D**

**Blue Turtle (Awesomeness)**

**xx**

**A shout out for apples, as without apples there would be no Gwaine (who finds apples EVERYWHERE and eats them. As you may have noticed). **


	5. Explain

**I haz a happy!**

**You guys are so amazing! Awwww!**

**Here you have it.**

**DISCLAIMER. Nuff sed.**

* * *

"Sh, Arthur...it's OK..."

"The King is suffering from depression; he should get over it soon enough."

"Gaius, are you alright?" Gwen asked, concerned, as the old man had just shuddered and looked away.

"I miss him. He was the son I...I never had. I promised Hunnith I'd keep him safe..." A tear snaked down the physician's face. Gwen gave him a watery smile, but didn't say anything.

"Merlin...!"

All eyes turned to the king. He was sitting up, staring at the mirror in the corner. There was nothing there; Gaius leaned over to check his temperature.

Suddenly, the King grasped the elder's shirt, staring madly at him. "He was there," Arthur whispered. "In the mirror. Laughing. With a _girl..._what magic is this?"

Gaius looked sadly at the mirror. "Sire, you are hallucinating. My Lady, you are going to have to leave us."

"O-of course."

When the door shut, Gaius turned the the blonde.

"I could not say anything with the Queen in here, Arthur...but I believe it is a rare, old magic."

Arthur grinned weakly. "He was happy."

"Yes, Sire. He was with his beloved; a girl named Freya."

"Oh. I have never heard of a Freya in Camelot. From Ealdor?"

"No..." Gaius started hesitantly. Arthur, suprised, looked up.

"Explain."

"A few years back, as you will remember, there was a druid girl that escaped a bounty hunter. That was Freya-"

"-So Merlin _did _help her!"

"Yes. He felt sorry for her, as it could have been him in the cage. Anyway, Freya was very beautiful, and they fell in love." Gaius blinked sadly. "Then, one night, they planned to run away. She hadn't told him about her curse."

Arthur nodded slowly, remembering the beast.

"She ran without him, to protect him from her. She was caught. _You _shot her.

"Merlin took her to the Lake of Avolon, where she used to live. She died in his arms. From that day on, she is the Lady of the Lake. She gave Merlin Excalibur, to save you on his request. He placed it in a stone when he was finished...you know everything from there."

Arthur looked mortified. He'd killed Merlin's girl?

"So he's really dead."

"N - no, Sire. To perform the spell, you must...be alive."

There was a silence.

"What does this spell do?! How...when..."

Arthur shook his head, dazed.

"Explain."

* * *

**Nuther chappie complete! Yay! Ideas are always welcome, and I love reviews *hint hint*.**

**So, I'll be seein y'all later! Probs today...**

**I'm English, from ENGLAND, so my time may be different from yours...so yeah.**

**YAY FOR MERLIN,**

**Blue Turtle (AWESOMENESS) xx**


	6. Some of my Own

**I AM SOOO SORRY YOU GUYZ!**

**I have had stuff on. Thx 4 being so patient. Here it is...**

* * *

"Here," Freya laughed. "Let me help."

Merlin grinned as he got up from the surface of the water. Freya had recently healed him, and although he was the sufferer of the occasional sharp pain, he could walk. The Lady of the Lake was slowly teaching the King of Druids to walk on the surface of the water - due to his strong magic, he could stand on it quite easily, but moving was tougher than it looked. The ripples in the surface were hard to master, and so far it was a miracle he wasn't wet.

As the sun setting set spirals of purples, reds and golds across the sky, the warlock and the druid were gliding on the lake.

"I suppose you want answers," Freya said after a calming silence.

Merlin cocked his head to one side. "Actually, I may have some of my own."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…so, I reckon that the white gate you came out of is the Gate of Avalon. Yes?"

"Yes."

"And, as you are the Lady of the Lake, then this is the _Lake _of Avalon. Yes?"

"And … you're dead, so I am too," Merlin said, his heart sinking. "Yes?"

"No."

His mouth dropped open. He looked mystified, and Freya sighed.

"You … cannot remember anything?"  
"Anything of what?"

"Before you came here."

"Yes! King Prat, Gaius, the oversized newt…"

"Newt?"

"Kilgarrah. We fell out. A little bit. Before I…_died._"

"Why?"

"I…"

"Can't remember. You can't remember anything that was related to your death."

She cupped some water in her hand and splashed him.

"Oi!"

"Shush. Now you will remember."

The young warlock felt the water burn, and his world was one of pain and black. Then came the memories…

* * *

**Ta daaa!**

**Review! **


	7. Memories: Unknown Clearing

**Hi guyz!**

**Wow, I havent upd8ed in yonks (COPYRIGHT THAT WORD!) and you have all been patient! Mmm, patient you have been! (Soz, randum Yoda moment there). I have copyrighted several words - prahnana being the latest. It's a kinda banana pirhana. I cuddled a pirhana when I was six. I was mad. Nothin changed there then! *Gets a new pot plant from an ostrich*.**

**Ok, dont let me ramble. Read, enjoy, and please, ****_please _****review! 1000 of you haven't! The shame! **

**PS this is a memory...**

**disclaima: I don't own Merlin only da idea so ya. **

* * *

_"_**Mer**_lin!" _

_"Coming, Sire…"_

_Merlin grinned as he mounted his gleaming white horse, a nameless yet beautiful beast that had been a gift from the druids on his coronation. He was wearing his Druid-King green cloak, made of a material smoother than silk. His crown of twisted branches remained in Gaius' chambers ("I trust Gaius more than anyone," he had stated simply)._

_The Queen smiled – the sun was sending warm hands to brush the backs of those outside, and Gwen loved the two's happy, brotherly relationship. Now Merlin's powers had been revealed, Arthur had insisted he got to know Merlin's life more…especially after the boy had brought Arthur back from Avalon three months previously._

_They now went on weekly rides through the forest to talk and banter. Today was the twelfth time…Gwen couldn't help but wonder exactly how much they didn't know about the Druid Lord._

_The blonde and the raven raced off into the forest, both laughing and competing._

_"We'll be back at sundown!" Merlin called back, waving._

* * *

_"And…so Balinor was your father?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And I told you not to shed tears over him! I am so sorry, Merlin…"_

_"No, I couldn't tell you. It's not your fault!"_

_"Honestly...idiot…"_

"Prat."

_They smiled reminiscently at each other, before galloping off to a clearing. _

_The grass was yellow and dying, the trees reaching out and groaning. Grey took over blue skies, and Merlin frowned._

_"This isn't right…"_

_Arthur looked up, worried. The boy was obviously puzzled, and now Arthur knew not to doubt him. _

_"Merlin…!" Arthur gasped, as Merlin dismounted his horse. The sorcerer felt the ground, then whipped around, suddenly scared._

_"Arthur, we need to leave!"_

_Then came the mist…_

* * *

**ooooh what is goin on here?! u like? If so pleeeeeease write a review I luv em! **

**LUUUUUV**

**BLUE TURTLE OF AWESOMENESS xxxxxxxxx**


	8. Memories: The Mist

**Guys, I love you all. Reviews make me so...**_**..**_

**!HAPPY! **

**I won't explode, coz if I do, then who'll update?!**

**anyway, read on and enjoy, and review u like it (and if u don't) **

**Disclaimer, duh, I don't own it.**

**oh yar, it is still a memory. I like memories. **

* * *

_The mist advanced. Then, they were engulfed in it._

_"ARTHUR!" Merlin cried, because if Arthur had gone...well, he had perfect right to be paranoid._

_He laughed with relief when a faint reply echoed in his ears._

_The fog grew thicker, the dead ground being hidden, the shadows vanishing through the thick grey air. It enclosed around Merlin, before he dropped to his knees - his magic was not having any effect on the fog, only one on him. He was tired, and for the first time in three months, Merlin was very afraid._

_His vision blurred, and his sight narrowed...not that it mattered. There was nothing to see._

_'Emrys...'_

_Merlin forced his head up to the voice, but nothing was the source. He could hear it, more than a scream, yet much less than the sound of a feather breathing on the wind._

_The voice continued._

_'You did not choose wisely...'_

_Merlin let out a crazed laugh. "Oh, so that is what this is about! Bringing back the Once and Future King in order to create Albion!" he bellowed to the sky. The voice said nothing._

_"The dragon, he was bound to me! I had to bring him back...and Gwaine is one of the closest friends I have! Arthur is not only my king but my friend and ally! All those dreams and hearts...BROKEN, IF I HAD NOT DONE WHAT I DID!"_

_Merlin snarled, and laughed again. "YET, YOU STILL SEE REASON TO WHY, TO WHY I SHOULD NOT HAVE LET HIM LIVE! Let me hear it then," he mused. "What is your reason?"_

_The voice paused, before saying, 'the prophecies had been fulfilled. Still, you changed them. You defied fate.'_

_"I only defied grief!"_

_'We don't agree, Emrys...' the fog hissed. 'We will kill Arthur Pendragon.'_

_Merlin's face flickered fear for a second, and then he smirked. "How? How could you kill him?"_

_'How indeed...'_

* * *

**we r nearing the revealment of how Arty will be murdered...but as we know it duznt work, as Arty has been in my other chappies...what happens then? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**keep reading, keep reviewing! **

**BLUE TURTLE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Memories: Voice

**Hi again readers,**

**another chapter for you...can thou thinketh what happens next? disclaimer cos I don't own this. Read and èñjøŷ.**

* * *

_The boy's face paled, and he blinked. The fog spiralled like a hurricane around him, and suddenly a force blew him back. Disorientated, he lay on the misted floor. He tried to sit up, but his eyes widened when a dark silhouette in front of him stood, and kicked his ribs. Merlin groaned, and the figure kept kicking until the warlock spat out blood._

_The voice laughed, still unnaturally low, but obviously coming from the shadow's mouth._

_"The mighty Emrys..." it smirked. "At my feet...at my...mercy..."_

_Merlin gasped, and shook his head before saying, "I will not let you hurt Arthur."_

_The figure dissolved back into the fog, and Merlin scrambled to his feet. Raising his hands, he bellowed:_

_" PROSM TOHWEORFE!"_

_Again, the mist did not clear, but became thicker, suffocating Merlin, and he fell to his knees again, his magic drained. He glared defiantly in front of him._

_"As you are so eager..." smirked the voice, "Then I will tell you how you can spare his life, but I will not tell you exactly..."_

_"Enlighten me," snarled the warlock._

_"You will be attacked. The attackers are intent on killing Arthur. But only one life will be taken. Only one. The death must be performed by my men's sword. They will leave you alone, Emrys. Only Arthur will be target..."_

_The voice laughed, and the fog flew with rapid speed towards Merlin. The force picked him off his feet, and he slammed into the ground._

_"Merlin!"_

_Arthur rushed over, and knelt by his friend's side._

_"You're hurt!"_

_Merlin grinned, and said cheekily (yet weakly), "I am hurt, Sire, because I don't have the extra padding on my backside."_

_Arthur rolled his eyes, before helping the warlock up. He stumbled, and fell into Arthur, who caught him._

_"Being a girl again, Merlin?" Arthur teased, but real worry was bubbling in his stomach. Merlin coughed blood, and Arthur supported him back to the alive part of the forest._

* * *

**plz review!**

**From...well, u no hoo. Xxx**


	10. Memories: Newts and Riddles

**Soz guyz, last chap was ment t b in italics, but hoosa cares?! heh heh i hav u in suspense, it lolz and funny! Just to let u no, this was to c if u liked mi writin, and as 2000 of u do, then of corse i will write more. There will b anuther story about how our warlock bud brought back Arthur Pratdragon, and there will b both prequels and sequels...look out for them! I will find a way to make a community of mi tales in order, so you can look up the hole series, but 4 now this is my only story so ya. Anyhoo, let me keep u no longa, and so DISCLAIMER i dont own it, and ENJOY AND REVEEEEEIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! o ya this is still a memory. **

* * *

_Arthur was worried. _

_He had played it down low, but now, he realised Merlin was quite disturbed by something. Arthur had agreed with himself to stay in the forest, because Gaius would probably yell at him until Arthur was deaf._

_Merlin, meanwhile, was petrified._

_He needed to think. Obviously the voice was going to try to kill both of them eventually, but Merlin was not going to let Arthur get harmed. Not after Camlann. His ribs ached; the figure was not afraid of him. The figure was magic, and Merlin recognized it, and thought for a definite the it was a him. _

_Merlin was afraid._

* * *

_"Come on, up you get..." Arthur heaved as he helped Merlin get on a horse. From what Arthur diagnosed, one of the boy's ribs were broken. Merlin glared at Arthur playfully. _

_"Are you worried about me?" Merlin queried, grinning._

_"What ever gave you that idea? Let's go," Arthur retaliated, and they galloped further through the trees._

_Merlin was being hesitant, jumping at every single sound, wary of the promised attackers... but they didn't come. It was nearly midday, and Merlin could only think of one thing to do about his decision as Arthur rested by the fire. _

_"Arthur, you look even more terrible than usual."_

_"Hmmm...let me think. Maybe, **Mer**lin, it's because my idiot manservant opened the curtains BEFORE IT WAS LIGHT." ("I'll still be me!" Merlin had insisted. "I can still be a manservant to you...just with more authority...respect...a crown...but apart from that!")_

_"Oh. I wonder why he did that?" Merlin joked. "MAYBE it was because the you had told him to be MUCH EARLIER THAN USUAL."_

_"Wha-oh."_

_"Look, you get some sleep, I'll get some firewood. Right?"_

_"Whatever. Idiot."_

_"Dunderhead."_

_"I still don't understand that word."_

_"Like I said, it's idiomatic."_

_And with that, the ivory haired sorcerer trudged off, leaving a sleeping King resting by the fire._

_After he was sure he was out of sight, Merlin broke into a sprint to a clearing._

_"O DRAKON, E MALA SOI FTENGOMETH TESD'HUP ANANKES!"_

_He looked up, arms folded, eyes twinkling with anticipation. Then a shadow loomed over him, and the Great Dragon landed with a great thump. _

_"Young warlock! I understand I owe you a very great debt," and to Merlin's great suprise the dragon made a motion with it's head that looked very much like a bow. Merlin smiled, but then looked away._

_"What is troubling you, Merlin?"_

_"In the forest there was a voice..." Merlin began hesitantly, and he retold the tale of the mist and the voice, the threat and the attacker. When Merlin had finished, the dragon only looked at him sadly and stayed silent._

_"Well?"_

_"You are injured, Merlin, you should rest."_

_"What?! YOU are avoiding telling me about the voice."_

_"Merlin, I cannot allow you to do what must be done!"_

_"FINE! Ok, ok, you are being all mystic, and I am really annoyed right now, Kilgarrah..."_

_"Young warlock. I will not tell you anything this day. You should not have come to me nor gone with the young Pendragon..."_

_"THIS ISN'T BEFORE! He is no longer that young, and as you keep forgetting, neither am I!"_

_"Compared to me, Merlin - "_

_"You? This isn't about you! For once, for ONCE it's about me!_

_"I was the one to live out my destiny, it's ME who's actually helping to build Albion, but you just sit there, an overgrown newt, with your riddles - "_

_"Enough," the dragon snarled dangerously. Merlin threw his hands in the air, and Kilgarrah was hit with a rare pang of sadness when he saw there were tears in the boy's eyes. Merlin suddenly gasped, clutching his broken rib, and rocked back and forth, yet the dragon watched him sadly._

_"I am truly sorry, Merlin," he said. Then he flew off into the daylight, leavingg Merlin angry and bitter, and drowning in blissful self pity._

_Because, honestly, when **was **it ever about him?_

* * *

**Hooray, for today, my chapter, is a...bay?**

**Anyhoo, this is my longest chappie. Remember, this is my first fanfic, so i will write things to fill you in BEFORE it - such as the good deed Merl ddid for the dragon, Arthurs return, ect...so LOOK OUT FOR THEM! They won't come out in a while tho.**

**I love you guys, and there is a magic box that if u click u can write a review in it. LOGIN, or simply WRITE UR NAME AT THE TOP. THey make me smile. And give me the urge for bubbles. *explodes*.**

**Blue Turtle xx (AWESOMENESS) **


	11. Memories: Irony

**Yo. i hav written ANOTHER story, with two chapters and they r drabbles of awesomeness literally so read them so yeah and disclaimer and read and review and also please dont eat potatoes today because the fishbowl has been tangoed.**

**Thank you and goodnight.**

**ps. check out RedDragon009 cos her stories r AWESOME just like her!**

**And Purple Wolf rox xx**

**Oh and this is still a MEMORY *sings opera until James Bond comes in and takes the screen until Merlin comes and urges you to read story* **

* * *

_"__**Mer**__lin, where the hell have you been?"_

_"Err...firewood?"_

_"Yeah, really. Interesting. So why is the fire out then?"_

_"Umm..."_

_"Look, I'm not sure I _want _to know. Don't do that again."_

_"I'm burning calories."_

_"You are skinny enough as it is, you idiot!"_

_"Yes, well, anyone is skinny compared to you..."_

_"MERLIN!"_

_Merlin ducked as Arthur threw a twig at him, then forced a grin on his face. In truth, the sun was at it's peak, and wildflowers decked the long grass. It was a beautiful day, but Merlin knew that nothing like this lasted forever. It had been beautiful in the morning too, but a mystic fog and a cryptic figure had ruined that. The warlock was still on guard, the voice still rang in his head..."We will kill Arthur Pendragon...kill Arthur...one death..."_

_Merlin shook his head. Arthur scowled at him playfully, and he invited his friend on a walk - or limp, in Merlin's case. _

_The king supported him through a peaceful route, one with singing birds and air scented with sweet nectar. Merlin breathed in slowly, and out again. He should stop worrying. Nothing had happened yet. He should make the most of his time with Arthur, tell Arthur a bit more about himself maybe, explain to him all the wrongs and rights he had done, maybe teach him a very simple defence spell..._

_The irony of it all._

_Just as Merlin's heart had decreased to it's normal rate, his senses picked up._

_Then, a filthy bandit leaped out of a bush. There was silence, and blue eyes met brown in a battle of who would make the first move. And just as Arthur raised his sword, there was a noise, a calamity, and all hell broke loose._

_There were about thirty men on the other team, all, Merlin knew, set to kill the king of Camelot. They pushed Merlin out of the way and taunting and smirking, the attackers advanced on Arthur, who was looking suprised, angry, and maybe a little scared. _

_Just as swords collided, blood spilt, lives shed, and Arthur was about to fall, Merlin solved the riddle. Oh, it was cruel, it was clever._

_The bandits' sword, one life._

_Oh, well done. Very well done indeed. The plan was foolproof. Oh, yes. Merlin laughed darkly. Clever, clever... now Merlin saw why the dragon didn't want him to do the act he had to do. Well, sorry, Kilgarrah, but there was no other way._

_Well done. Very well played. The spark had been lit._

_Now, out of the frying pan and into the fire - and this fire was blood red and white, licking the objects around it, dancing hypnotically, and oh so beautiful. Burning, but beautiful. _

_Merlin had a twisted, dark smile on his face, not unlike the one he had worn when he was slightly mad after being brought back to Camelot. _

_The boy - or man, now - reached for a stray sword that one of the bandits had dropped when Arthur had cut him down._

_And not regretting it for one moment, Merlin felt the blade. It was cool to his touch, pulsating gently...or was that his beating heart?_

_Merlin lifted the sword out in front of him. Arthur looked over the heads of his attackers, to watch, helpless, horrified, as Merlin gave another cruel laugh. His eyes were hungry and mad - he was deperate for this to be over. _

_Then the blade flew swiftly into Merlin's chest._

_Merlin just swayed a little._

_Then he fell. _

* * *

**Oh my god, right?!**

**Now, who was expecting that? Ha ha, I reckon most of you had your suspicions. **

**Anyhoo the reference I made to Mad Merlin is going to be in the story I will write eventually, and I neeeeeeeeeed your help for a title for it. It's going to bethe story where Merlin brings back Arthur from Avalon, and he is MEGA ooc (out of character). And the sooner I get the title the sooner I post it, and the winner will get a mass mention, plus I'll fave u as an author! 3**

**Now, to complete my day, pretty please review, because they make the plot bunnies scream at me and jump like maniacs (a bit like Purple Wolf Rox then!).**

**So long, u guys! My next chappie should be published...within the next five minutes. **

**So yeah, a double wammy today! Wammy...luuuuv that word...**

**And cut.**

**Blue Turtle xx (AWESOMENESS)**


	12. Back to the Start

**You'll recognize this 1...**

**Disclaima - sadly turtles cant make claims to tv programmes, awesome though they may be :(**

**soo little children its story time! MWA HA HA HA COUGH COUGH COUGH *awkward moment* well that failed.**

* * *

_"Merlin!"_

_The boy stopped, and glanced, swaying, at the sword in his chest. A dark stain was seeping through his shirt, and he fell._

_Arthur ran, forgetting the bandits, and knelt by his best friend's side. "Merlin…no…come on, stay with me…"_

_The raven haired boy blinked tiredly up at his king. "A – Arthur… I'm so sorry…" he breathed weakly. The blonde hated it, but warm tears stung the back of his eyes. Merlin let out a ragged breath. The bandits had long gone._

_"No, Merlin, I – you have to live… please, you're my best friend, my most trusted adviser, you're even my bloody Court Sorcerer! Come on, you clot-pole, _breathe_!" The king cried, his voice cracking._

_Merlin let out a small chuckle. "Clot-pole…that's my word…" he slurred. A bubble of blood burst at the side of his mouth. His eyes shut, his body went limp…_

Merlin sat up, sweating. Freya looked at him wistfully.

The warlock realised who the voice was. It was so obvious, how could he have been so _blind?_

"You know how I can get to Arthur," Merlin whispered. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Merlin...you know what you have to do."

Merlin nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Can you see where this is going? **

**Well, TTFN, Ta ta for now!**

**Blue T - Yo. **


	13. Begin

**Sos guyz! KINDA abandoned this...read my q and a to no y! LOLZ i woz in PGL. ON WITH THE PLOT BUNNIES**

* * *

He sat in the darkness, waiting.

Emrys was finally out of the way. Best be quick with the plan.

"Rokan. Prepare the army."

The bandit grinned a bloody smile. Then he went to the rest of the mercenaries. The ten thousand outcasts of all of the five kingdoms. He smiled.

_Merlin's _destiny may have been fulfilled.

But his had been thwarted. Damn, he was ready to regain it.

The night waned. The moon was absent. The stars were dim. The battle was ready.

Camelot was not.

And he laughed, because it would be soon...

* * *

"Shit..."

Gwaine stumbled backwards as Arthur slammed the door in his face. It was obvious that he was very worried for Merlin. Gwaine wasn't. Obviously Merlin wasn't dead, because he couldn't be.

He was waiting. For something. Like last time. Though last time Gwaine was half dead. And Merlin had kind of been a madman. But apart from that.

But when Gwaine had told the princess this...well...

He was grieving. Not as mad now.

A maid scurried past, a meal for someone on her tray. Gwaine reached over and hastily picked up one of the foods. Ah. An apple. Nothing better to soothe his mind. Delicious too.

Still, though, princess had spent two days out of action. Gwaine munched on the apple. Merlin would come back. Because he had to.

Because Gwaine his best friend back.

And the first tear ran down his face, and Gwaine knew that he was scared of if Merlin didn't come back.

Though he would.

He had to.

* * *

Gwen was thinking. About everything; when she was a maid, when Mer- no, can't think about that. When Arthur was a horrid arrogant pr- no. Don't use that word.

Queen Guinevere was thinking.

Gwen was remembering.

Queen Guinevere was mourning the death of the Court Sorcerer, servant and adviser.

Gwen was waiting furiously for her friend.

And she was scared.

* * *

His son. His ward. His apprentice. Gone. Yet he wasn't.

Gaius was looking for the spell. Aha! There!

'Performed at the time of death, this can only be done by those warlocks who know they will come back. The spell stops when the person is dead. The spell is not in the language of the old religion, it is instead thought word for word. The magic must be put into the weapon. The words thought are as followed.

Let me assure them, let me comfort them, let them see me in my life, I assure you, I comfort you, I let you see me, NAME OF INDIVIDUAL. Let the light flow, let the new destination take my body, and mirrors reflect me, I see how everything is torn in the river deep, I see how now they will see!'

"Thank the gods Merlin," Gaius whispered. "Come back as before..."

* * *

Freya sat near Merlin. "When you go back, all your wounds will return..."

"Why did you bring me?"

"Because it isn't your time. And I love you."

"I love you too, Freya. I will see you again. And I know I will be weak. I know I will be very hurt. But I know I will see you again."

"Merlin, he's doing to attack Camelot. You have to stop him, my love."

"I will. You know I will."

"Damn, I'll love you..."

And then Merlin kissed her. It was like the first time; sad, happy, dangerous, safe, bitter, so sweet...

They broke away. Freya smiled, crying. Merlin looked at her, and then felt the light again. He didn't look away from love's face once...

Then pain. Pain, blood, and the scent of the forest floor.

And the army marched to Arthur.

Arthur stood, watching Gwaine walk away.

Gwaine went to Gwen for comfort.

Gwen thought of what Gaius would be feeling.

Gaius thought of Merlin.

And Merlin went to the army.

* * *

**DONE! Oooooh, what'll happen next?! I will update ASAP! REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN WRITE QUICKER!**

**BToA xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. False Perceptions

**Yay for turtles, apples, pianos, and summer! One day to go before 6 entire weeks of bananas! FISH **

**Sorry, just had a muffin. And as SOME will know, that makes me have a sugar high. Hey, I have a QUESTION. ARE YOU GUYS FISH AND Y RNT U REVIEWIN?**

**Please review, good FanFictioners. If ur review is particularly heart warming, I will post an advertisement 4 ur story and fave u as an author! Gr8 deal, huh?**

**kk on wit the PANORAMIC HYDRANGEAS FROM ZANZIBAR:**

**aka t story**

**PS to I'mWelsh...I am a year below being a teenager, and most of the time im veeeeeeeery hyper! CHEEEEEZ!**

* * *

Merlin lay there on the floor. His sword aim had been good. He felt the blood pool out of his chest, and a trail of it was behind his panting body. His broken rib was taking a toll too, and he was exhausted.

How he continued?

Freya. Her smiling face gave him all the determination he needed. He groped forth with his hand and tried to stand. He swayed, and moved forward. Camelot. Camelot. Get to Camelot.

Arthur. Make it to Arthur. Your brother.

He cried out in determination mingled with pain. Birds flew out of the trees. Silence was greeting the boy. He ran, clumsily, determinedly. Desperation was painted on his face.

Then he stopped, and fell to his knees. He had gone far. His weak magic told him that he had been gone for a week.

Merlin sat there. He didn't see that there were primitive people, squinting out through the bushes at his dying form.

* * *

Arthur had been researching. Where was Merlin? He was obviously alive to have performed the spell. So...

Arthur hadn't seen any glimpses of his friend in the mirrors for a day now. That meant he was back. Where? Where was he?

Arthur isolated himself. Merlin...Merlin...where was he?

So when Gwaine spoke to him, he got mad. Then he just looked over Camelot. People were walking slower - they missed the young boy who acted like a child but had more wisdom than anyone else in the whole of the five kingdoms.

It was dusk. Arthur then saw fire out in the forest...just smoke, bellowing up towards the heavens. Was it Merlin? It was very distant, very distant indeed, just a grey spot. Arthur squinted. A three days journey away, he guessed.

Merlin was quite close! Yes, yes, he was coming! Merlin was coming!

Arthur grinned, and practically skipped to Gaius' chambers to tell him the good news.

"Good morning!" he beamed at a very startled maid. She blinked.

"G-good morning, Sire...?"

"Yes, yes it is! It is indeed!"

And he walked off, whistling.

"How odd..." the maid said, and walked off, feeling that this was going to be a better day than she thought.

* * *

**Dont worry, more dark and emo merlin l8r! Luv yall,**

**BToA xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**


	15. Bandits

He noticed the rustle in the bushes after an unplanned night of unstable sleeping afterwards.

The major laceration was still fresh and bleeding, and Merlin knew to worry. He was cold and had lit a fire to try to stable his comfort.

He guessed he was a three day journey from Camelot. He needed to be fast. If the army got there first, there would be as much chaos as there had been when Morgana had taken over. It would be a big battle, because of the magic, and because of Arthur not knowing.

He breathed out shakily. Not good. This was not good at all.

He looked up suddenly, aware of a presence. It judgement was confirmed when the bush rustled. He stood, and searched the plants.

"I know you're there," he said threateningly. "If you value your lives, you will run."

There was a snigger, and a man stood up, fingering a knife.

"I doubt it, kid. We've been watching you. You're half dead. And...oh, look!" he mused in false surprise. "You have no sword!"

Merlin did nothing. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need one."

His eyes flashed gold, and the man was blown back. He slumped against a tree and did no more.

He had company to do the job for him.

They leapt out. _Great, _Merlin thought frustratedly. _Now, some flipping, god forsaken bandits are going to hold me up. _

They all had knives and swords, and attacked. Merlin was weak, and some slows he could not prevent. He achieved several deep wounds on his face and arms, but managed to keep them away from his body. He was loosing blood fast, and dizzily started a fire to get them away. They ran off...the few who survived ran off. Merlin sank to his knees. Exhaustion was about to take over, but there was a white creature in front of him. It whinnied, and he realised it was a horse. His horse.

He laughed in relief, and clutched her mane. She nuzzled him, and using the last of his strength he pulled himself on her back. Not a three day journey now. Maybe a one day journey if she went fast. He would be able to get there by tomorrow. He lay weakly on her back, and she galloped into the west.

* * *

**Yo. Yeah, my A/N is at the end today. Me is tired. How r ur holidays going? So far, I've spent an awesome medieval night at Warwick castle glamping (glam camping) and I'm currently at my grandparents' in Dorset. Hence the no updates. Sorry :)**

**So yeah, that's my new chapter, and I will send you virtual cookies if you review. **

**REVIEW!**

**c you, BToA xxxxxx**


	16. Tick Tock

**Hello? *peeks out from gigantic teddy bear* Is anyone there? I am so sorry for writing this story...I've been away, and the other stories have been on my mind...but here is the chapter! Review, enjoy!**

* * *

"Gaius! We thought we'd lost him, but he's a three day journey away from the citadel!"

Gaius looked up. "Sire...how do you know?"

"A fire in the forest," beamed Arthur. He was nearly skipping. "There was smoke in the forest. I saw it, Gaius. He's coming home!"

Gaius sat down. "But where did he go?"

"It doesn't matter!" Arthur laughed. He started humming, and walked happily back out of the old man's chambers. Gaius looked confused for a minute.

Then he let out a genuine smile.

Arthur strode through the castle. Leon was coming from the opposite direction.

"Sire," he acknowledged.

"Merlin's alive, Leon. Don't look so glum. He put a spell on himself before he died," Arthur informed him. Leon looked doubtful.

"How can you be-"

"I'm the king, Leon," Arthur sighed exasperatedly. "Gaius is the physician and knows Merlin. He is most certainly alive."

Leon blinked, and took a moment before laughing. "How far?!"

"Three days, by my reckoning."

"I'll tell the others!" Leon enthused, and ran back. The others, Arthur knew, were Gwen, Gwaine and Percival. Arthur thought about Elyan. _We are all sorry, my friend_, he thought sadly. He nodded to the sky, as if acknowledging him.

Then Arthur thought of Merlin, and he smiled again, before making his way to the battlements.

Mid-day was waning, the sun near a peak. The heat was radiating. Arthur grinned out at the forest, but slowly his smile fell. The fire was still there, but it was larger. Had Merlin not moved? Was it Merlin at all?

Arthur took a shaky breath. Of course it was. He was just taking his time, that's all.

It was then that the raven cawed and took flight. The royal did not acknowledge it, but if he had, he would have known that the sign could not be good. He would've guessed that his victory was short-lived.

He would have watched it's inky body soar off into the forest, watched it cover regions, and noticed the tiny dot of smoke that was far away from the other. The smoke that sang the songs of war. Of revenge.

But Arthur did not see the raven. He did not see into the east. He didn't spot the distant army, raging for Camelot's fall. Instead, he walked into his chambers and slumped on his bed, to be greeted by a happy, squealing Guinevere and forgetting his moment's doubt.

The raven flew onto the black, gloved hand of the army leader. He allowed a twisted smile to etch on his face. Then he stroked the bird.

"Soon, it will happen," he whispered. "Soon, I will get what I was born for."

And the army marched.

The speed was fast.

The afternoon was coming.

And in the forest, far away, a very injured, sick Emrys galloped back to the Once and Future king, blood nearly clogging his lungs, exhaustion painting his face, determination flashing in his eyes.

The battle had begun a long time ago. Nobody had realised it.

It was the battle against the clock.

* * *

**Tick tock, against the clock,**

**Will Merlin save the king?**

**Will he be able to get there in time **

**Or will his wounds ruin everything?**

**BToA xxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. To the East

**Heyy! I decided because I love you I will post anutha chappie. So here it is! WARNING! This physically has no Merlin in it. Also, if you can guess who the evil dude is then I will mention you and fave ur story. YOU CANNOT BE WHO I'VE ALREADY TOLD! U no who u r *glares evilly into their souls* I'm watching you two. **

**Read and review!**

* * *

Dusk arrived like a dark blanket laced with rose, and the whole of Albion was enveloped in a peach glow.

Arthur smoothed out his burgundy cloak. Wow, all by yourself? he heard Merlin say. The ghost of a smile traced his lips as he made his way to the banquet hall.

His brown boots echoed against the empty walls. He felt desolated because of Merlin's absence. Somehow, the word that the Court Sorcerer was alive had spread throughout the castle like pollen through a lush field. Instantly the other nobles - who, even if they denied it were all were fond of the bumbling, innocent boy - had insisted a celebration because of the news, and the king had smiled and permitted a feast in Merlin's honour. Even though the person himself was not present. Arthur missed his presence and this was the first feast with Merlin's absence.

Hopefully it would be the last.

He arrived at the large room, where already drink had been drunk and food had been eaten. He wasn't late...the others had simply began early.

"Arthur...is it true? Is Merlin alive?" Gwaine asked, surprisingly sober, after sidling up to Arthur. His voice was filled with concern for his friend...Arthur had forgotten how close the two were.

"Yes, Gwaine. He's alive."

"I told you so! Didn't I say, but no, no, you have to slam the door in my face-"

"Gwaine, I already knew! I've known for ages."

There was an awkward silence between the two, but then they both started to laugh and clap each other on the back. "I'm off to get drunk," Gwaine laughed. "There's a lovely apple pie over there, next to that sexy nobleman's daughter. Let's see how long I can go before I'm kicked out, eh?" The knight winked, and went over to the poor girl. She giggled, and seemed quite willing. Gwaine seemed pleased for ten minutes, but then her father appeared, and raised an accusing hand to him. Gwaine ducked, the pie in his teeth, winked at the girl, waved at Arthur, and ran behind a bemused Percival. The king roared with laughter, and remembered with a pang that Merlin wasn't there to share the fun.

Arthur sat at the head of the table as usual. Gwen was there, holding his hand.

"I'm so glad, Arthur," she beamed. "I admit it, I thought he was gone."

"So did I, Gwen. We all did."

There was mirth and merrymaking, and the king of Camelot ate happily. He missed Merlin's snide comments, such as, "Arthur, are you sure you want to eat that much? We want to keep you a good size, you know."

Arthur thought back to the first feast with Merlin as an equal. He had been immensely nervous, and wounded. Soon he had yawned and Arthur had supported him to bed. "Merlin? You can still be my manservant if you want," Arthur had said. Merlin had beamed and relaxed. Come on, Merlin, Arthur prayed.

As Arthur sipped from his goblet, he made a silent toast for his friend. Well done on staying alive. Again.

The royal thought back to when he had died. "Th-thank you..." he had whispered, before blacking out. Before dying. He had meant it. And the warlock had stayed with him, for thousands of years. Thousands. Arthur had another drink.

So...everyone else had waited the rest of their lives...but hadn't lived those lives yet. So they had waited a year...technically, so had Merlin. But he could remember all of those years, so...he had waited thousands, before stepping back in time and doing the spell. It was ultimately confusing. But so simple.

Arthur realised he had never known anyone with such loyalty. He smiled.

There was another few minutes of laughter before Leon, Sir Galahad and a few others who the king hadn't yet learned the names of. There was silence as they barged in.

"Sire! There is an army on its way!" Leon exclaimed. Arthur stood.

"Show me."

He was scared, confused, angry...why did every second have to be ruined?

The knights lead him to the battlements. I was here a few hours ago, Arthur thought.

They pointed hurriedly to the east.

There, quite vividly, were ten thousand men, marching with flaming torches and weapons.

They were about half an hour away.

Merlin's fire was gone.

"No. Oh no. Arm the men, sound the bells. Camelot is at war...again," he bellowed, but only Leon heard the last word. His face flickered a smile, before running off.

_Merlin, where the hell are you? We need you right now,_ Arthur thought.

As he turned away, he swore he heard, in the back of his mind, a familiar voice murmur, _Hold fast. I'm coming._

Arthur blinked before running to prepare.

* * *

**HURRY MERLIN, YOU AWESOME ADORABLEY EARED AWESOME PERSON *fangirl scream*! **

**Oops, did I say that out loud?**

***blushes like a hot chilli nacho***

**Anyhooo, FACT: That, ladies and gentlemen, was an exactly 800 word chapter. Minus my little *cough cough off subject and quite long* notes. That is skilling. **

**So, good people, lo and behold the end of today's service. *closes bible of Merlin, dressed like a vicar but with a neckerchief***

**Blue Turtle, Over and Out. **


	18. Hurry

**Hello everybody! Well, here is the new chapter, enjoy it! II am very relaxed at the minute, as I am on holiday in Woolacombe in Devon, in a luxury room with a balcony overlooking the sea. It's very inspirational for...FANFIC! I glad a crazy series of dreams last night. I have two ideas for fanfictions. I have to finish this ions first, though! **

**And so here we are. Merlin, oh Merlin...hurry to your king...!**

* * *

He felt the warm blood oozing out of the wound. He clenched a pale, trembling hand over it, but the blood was too much. He hissed with pain.

The young warlock carefully undid his neckerchief, using his balance to keep on the galloping horse. She was pearl white, though he realised that her mane was flecked with crimson. He was tired, he was dizzy, he was in pain. He tied the red scary around the wound, pressing it to the gore-filled hole. It would have to do.

He didn't want to dress up the blatant truth with some fancy word. He was dying. His life was dancing away, tauntingly clinging to him, but only because of his determination.

Arthur...Freya...Camelot...Arthur...Freya...Camelo t...

He needed to stay awake. He was finding it difficult to breathe. Too difficult. His eyes were closing.

"No...A'thur...mus' ge' to Ar'hur..." he slurred to himself. The horse hurried. He lay on the steed.

He was about six hours away from Camelot. From the army. He was filled with anger. How dare he show his face? Then his fury was traded with fear and curiosity.

It was impossible. How was he alive? Impossible...

If only he hadn't fallen out with Kilgarrah. Then...

But no. No, this was about Arthur. Not about...him.

But Merlin could promise one thing. This time, he would kill him. He would die.

A dark smile appeared on his face. He winced in pain, but urged the horse on.

And gods help that fool who dared show his backstabbing face in Camelot.

* * *

Arthur prepared the army, his armour on, Excalibur at his side. Indigo clouds held ribbons of red. Camelot was waiting.

And the king looked over his kingdom, fear in his heart, brutality in his expression.

They were now ten minutes away.

* * *

**And so it begins. **

**Blue Turtle xx**

**PS A MASSIVE MENTION FOR ALTERIAL, WHO HASN'T REVIEWED BUT GAVE ME A VERY NICE PM :) THANK YOU, IT MADE ME HAPPY! xxxx**


	19. Merciless

**Let the battle commence. **

* * *

"MEN! WE ARE AT WAR WITH AN ENEMY. AN ENEMY, WE DO NOT KNOW THE NAME OF!"

The blood red sky rumbled in agreement. The slow war chant of the incoming army boomed, echoing around Camelot. The silence was interrupted by the marching feet.

"WE WILL FIGHT!" the king boomed. "WE WILL FACE THIS NAMELESS COWARD! WE WILL WIN THIS WAR!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"

And there was uproar for a second. Just a second. Because then, the reality kicked in.

This was real. This, this was big. This was frightening. Hearts thundering underneath chests.

End of the line. One last stop. Loathing pumped in Arthur's blood, blood no doubt that would spill. He stood, as it was routine. He stood, proud and scared. He was not out of place.

He was scared, but not afraid. Steps. Closer. Screams, as they marched through the lower town.

Mercy was not a word. Mercy was something beggars beseeched. Beggars were not to be listened to.

Cold. It was cold. It was quiet. Drums shook the castle walls. Drums. Boom. Boom. Boom. In harmony with the hearts of men who did not want to die.

And finally, through the dark, came the men. The opposition. In the lead, a black horse. On the horse a rider, in armour dark. He hid his face.

Arthur kept his men at bay. Hold. Hold. Hold...

The warning arrow from the other side flew past the ear of a knight. Hold. Hold. Hold.

They dared not make a move. No one was to make a move. It was still.

"Arthur Pendragon," hissed the leader. "How I have longed for this."

Arthur recognised the voice. He knew the voice. He knew the man.

And it angered him. It did not make him wonder. It made him angry.

"FIRE!" he bellowed. On the battlements, the arrows flew, a rain of doom drowning many. And the other archers copied.

It had begun.

And cries lit the air. Cries and screams, sobs and orders.

This was where the king turned into a beast.

They were off. The opponent leapt catlike from his horse, waving the sword in figure eights. Arthur cracked a smile. He had to make eye contact. For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of uncertainty in the man's eyes. He was grateful for the advantage.

Advancing. Advancing. Advancing...and charge. The opponent charged at him with the blade upheld, going to his backswing, following it with a foreswing...

The noble dodged the first, and met the second with his sword.

This was a dance. This was a blood quenching dance. And suddenly, he had swapped partners.

This new man had a thin, curved hook blade. Swing, swing, swing. Arthur was angry, yet controlled. The first two blows missed by miles, but the third, a foreswing off the one before it, found flesh; the blade ate through the man as easily as air. The fighter dropped.

Arthur moved on.

No mercy allowed.

* * *

**This is when I tell you this story had a few more chapters, and then I'm finished :0**

**there'll be more stories though. **

**BToA xx REVIEW**


	20. Him

**Wow guys! The big 50 on reviews! I feel like a celeb! So now I take time to give a lot of shout outs to:**

**My Favouriters:**

**Abigail Weasley, Destinyseeker91, MidnaWolf, Ratchets darling girl, RedDragon009, Sire-wehn, T3achituP, angelforbesmarch, gandalf53, lukcy, lupintonks, merlin's busy saving the world, montanagirl1138, ncisgirl4ever, purple wolf rox**

**And there are so many followers, I just want to say a massive THANK YOU! I love all of you! :D**

**And thank u thank u thank u i magic reviewer! If u haven't reviewed yet, and I have mentioned u, please do so! xxx**

**and no, guest. I did not know about the Irish cider. That is a very important piece of information that I have been searching for my whole life. My life is complete. **

**so here is a chapter that is really mean when it ends. And I'm sorry for the cliffie. read on! xx REVIEW!**

* * *

Death comes to us all in the end.

And what comes with it? An eternity of emptiness? The repetition of lives? Moving on? But, then, where is 'on'?

What if you have unfinished business? What if you couldn't hold on?

What if you doomed others?

And so, Merlin kept his eyes open. He was cold, deathly white, beads of sweat on his brow, rivers of blood down his clothes. He knew the battle had begun.

He knew he would make it. He had to.

He whispered in his steed's ear. _Hurry_.

And hurry he did. He barely knew where he was. He was disorientated. The pain was now a kind of buzzing.

He was numb. But he had to keep alive...

Alive...hmmm...ali-i-i-ive...

No. He had to focus. Fo-o-o-o-cus. What a funny word.

Where was the snow coming from? Little flakes, dancing down...oh, they had faces...hmmm...

And that pretty white light...Merlin stopped his horse, as though hypnotised, and looked at it.

He began to follow it. Slowly, and he could nearly touch it...

Something within him stirred. _No, don't. Arthur. The battle. The army.  
_

He shook his head, confused. The snow and the light blurred. His eyes widened. He was hallucinating...not good. This meant he was dying.

Oh yes. That's right. He was going to sleep. Because he was so very tired.

_No...no, come on, stay awake!_

But staying awake was so hard...he slumped onto his horse, eyes very heavy...

_NO_!

He was looking at a knight in shining armour. But this was not a knight. He had polished that armour so many times to know that was Arthur Pendragon.

And a sword was biting through the flesh of the edge of his arm. _Nobody_. Hurt. His. Friend.

And suddenly he was in the forest again, a determination rearing in him, and the horse was speeding once more to Camelot, and that thread keeping the young warlock alive was threatening to break.

And he saw the flames. The walls of Camelot. He heard the drums, the screams. Like when Morgana had taken over.

It stops there. No bloody arse steps inside Merlin's kingdom.

But, against all will, he could not stay upright. He lay on his horse, jagged breathes escaping his mouth. He was so close.

And _that_ is why he did not die. That is why he moved onwards. That is why his steed stepped into the courtyard.

But it was also why he couldn't bare to make eye contact with Arthur. He knew what it was like to lose someone.

This was going to hurt.

* * *

Arthur acknowledged the steel bite his arm because it was cold, not because it hurt. Because, in truth, it didn't.

In fact, it just made him miss Merlin even more, because he would've gone so angry. But to Arthur, this man was filth, so he promptly killed him.

Bleeding was never good, so Arthur just hid the blood.

He was a little afraid now. They just kept on coming.

And that was when the fire balls came.

Why, oh _why_ did the opposition have to have the _trebuchet_?

It hurtled the first flame. A yell, a silence...a roar as it flew, all eyes upon it...and then it found it's mark.

Right on the tallest tower.

Arthur yelled in fright. "RUN!"

And the leader came to him. "Hello, my lord. Did you miss me?"

Arthur spat in his face.

"Come now, is that a way to treat an old friend?" sneered the man. Arthur spat again. He watched in terror as the tower began to tumble.

And then, as if by chance, luck, wonder, a white horse emerged from the trees. On it was a rider...

His face was bloody and scarred, his chest coated in thick blood. He was so pale, like a ghost. He was trembling.

"MERLIN!" Arthur cried in glee.

"Emrys..." hissed his opponent.

"Merlin! Merlin...Merlin?"

The warlock was ignoring him, eyes glazed over with exhaustion and determination. He dismounted the horse, nearly fell, but in some miraculous way, he limped nearer the tower.

His eyes flashed gold weakly. All eyes were on him. The battle had stopped momentarily. Nothing happened.

Merlin took a shaky breath, and let out a cry, as his eyes flashed a stronger gold, and just as the first brick hit the floor, something utterly amazing happened.

The whole tower rumbled like thunder. It groaned, and stopped where it was, leaning precariously to the east. Merlin sank to one knee, more sweat coating his brow, and he moved his hands like he was moving the tower. And the tower slowly, slowly, made its way west, becoming upright...fallen bricks zoomed back up to their place. There was an intake of breath from all viewers, as the tower was miraculously restored.

And then there was silence, as Merlin gasped in pain, and fell back onto the floor, face down. A second of stillness, and then Arthur ran to him, turning him over onto his back, and trying to stop the blood from the wound with a hand.

Merlin took a shaky breath and smiled. "Hey..."

"Hey," Arthur replied. Gods, was he a sight for sore eyes. "You're late, you dollop head. Five minutes earlier would've been fine."

"Oh, so no thanks for saving your royal backside..." Merlin laughed quietly, but then he started to cough harshly.

"Merlin...Merlin...it's going to be ok...you're going to be fine, we're going to heal you...where the hell have you been?! Actually...don't answer that...shh...shhh..."

"Ah, how touching..." came a cold voice. The man in the black armour came up to the two. Merlin snapped open his eyes immediately, and Arthur was shocked to see his how icy his glare was, how unnerving it was, how it sent actual shivers down his spine.

"You," he hissed.

"Me," mused the opponent. "You think you could get rid of me for that long, Merlin?"

"No. To tell the truth I guessed you would dare to show your snivelling, backstabbing face here..!" Merlin spat, and he made a move to get up, and Arthur had to wrestle him back down.

"Oh, Merlin. You know fine well..."

He leant forward, and hissed in Merlin's ear. "I stabbed the front..."

At this, Merlin got furious. He stood, and blew him back. "HOW DARE YOU!" he bellowed. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TORTURE YOU CAUSED ME? DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU DID?"

The man grinned sickeningly. "Oh, I do."

Merlin picked up Arthur's sword, and lunged, fury and hatred in every inch of his face. Gwaine and Leon rushed forward, restraining him. Gwen followed, and looked completely confused.

"I don't understand..." she breathed.

Merlin spat blood at the man's feet. "Mordred..."

* * *

**I am so mean. But, I plead guilty. Mordred is just so cool. Did you _see _that little smile he had on when he killed Arthur? He is my best friend. **

**And now, with him in my story, what will happen? **

**I'll tell you a secret. It will include boom boom pow ahhhhhh splat bye bye. **

**But WHO will boom boom pow ahhhhhhh splat bye bye?**

**That I can't tell you. So here we have the climax. **

**And so, if u want to know, I suggest you review. **

**From a mysterious Blue Turtle. *disappears into the shadows***


	21. Blood

**Yo people. Thank you all so much for your support. **

**I am afraid this ends evilly also today but you know what I'm like. My sister and I were examining Lego earlier on. And guess what happened?! I ended up making a very awesome Camelot. So I picked up two Lego people and made them fight, then I picked up all the red bricks and threw them at my tower, and then I made another little guy push it back up. I was being like a little kid. **

**The embarrassing thing is, my next door neighbour was at the door as I made my little Merlin zoom off on a dragon. And, like, I have a reputation where I live as being the mature one (I no rite, WTF?!) and like, we just stared at each other before I ran up the stairs. **

**Im still in recovery. **

**anyway, thanks to MidnaWolf, Alterial and purple wolf rox for reviewing my last chapter :) it made me a happy banana**

**so here we are! This was written coz I was bored. **

* * *

Nobody was really sure what happened next.

There had been Merlin...and he had pushed forward in rage and hatred. Then, he had blown back Mordred with an icy gale, pinning him to the wall, and with newly found strength he had allowed his blood-coated fist to collide with Mordred's face, leaving a blue and purple bruise...and then Mordred had opened his hand, and Merlin had spiralled backwards through the air and landing with a loud thump on the floor.

That was three minutes ago. Merlin hadn't moved, and Mordred was peering over, seemingly scared, to see if Merlin was dead.

What he hadn't seen was Arthur staring at Merlin's face, with was in his direction. His eyes had opened for a millisecond, and winked, before closing again.

There was a silence. It echoed on and on, and was only interrupted by Mordred's footsteps advancing.

Just as he knelt by Merlin's 'lifeless' form, Merlin had grabbed his wrists and snarled.

"You condemned me to wait for thousands of years for a king who never came," he hissed. "You will never be forgiven. And today," Merlin laughed, slightly madly, "I will kill you!"

Mordred let out a cry of pain. Steam was arising from the fist clenched around Mordred's wrist. He struggled to get out of the grasp, but Merlin just smiled cruelly.

"Wha-...why are you so dark?" the younger managed to gasp. "As...as a boy I looked up to you..."

"Me? I grew up," Merlin leered. "You, however...you went wrong. Twisted, like a snake who's back is being snapped."

Mordred gasped again, and Merlin let go. The enemy stumbled, clutching a burn that was bleeding in the shape of Merlin's fingers.

Emrys stood, powerful and dark, and opened his hands again, eyes turning into the fiery gold. Mordred fell to the ground, and against his will began to rotate, as though someone had grabbed his legs and was spinning. He clawed on the ground to no success, and his body rose, still spiralling, and just when he was higher than a man, Merlin raised his hands in a cross behind his head. Mordred fell, and rose, and fell, and rose, and fell again, grazes all over his skin. He let out a groan, and stood dizzily to his feet, where he stumbled.

Arthur knew something was wrong with Merlin immediately. He was angry, yes...but he was struggling to stay conscious also. Mordred picked up a sword, and ran at the warlock.

Merlin quickly magicked a sword too, and metal collided in a deathly dance. They fought like wolves, clawing at each other's faces, elegantly fighting, graceful yet cruel. Arthur realised that had never known Merlin could sword fight...but then, Arthur hadn't known a lot of things.

It was when Gwen stumbled Merlin looked back. "MERLIN!" Leon cried in warning.

But it was too late. Mordred had run at him, making his blade flame, and he had drawn blood.

And Merlin had already lost too much...

* * *

**Mordred is a badass dude. Merlin can b too!**

**See ya round, and please review, because I have over 8,000 views 7946 haven't given me feedback...**

**so yeah. **

**Looooove me (I think u no mi name now)**


	22. Change of Cards

**I am back, my fellow dudettes. And dudes. **

**so I have another kiiiind of pointless chapter for u, thanks to**

**PhantomPurpleWolf (once called purple wolf rox), KmKizmet, and sword for reviewing my last chapter ;D thanks guys. **

**And a massive thanks to another reviewer of that last chapter. **

**April29Roses. **

**Your review was so nice. Here it is if u haven't read it:**

**Wonderful action! Terrifying dark moments! Great dialogue! Can't believe I hadn't found this one yet! Great job and at the risk of using an ubiquitous phrase, Can't wait to read more! Blue turtle, I am convinced you are a magical terrapin!**

**and yes. Yes, I am a magical terrapin. I am MAGIC. So r u, nice Rose-of-April. So thank ye xxxxxxxx**

**here it is;**

* * *

The world had been fuzzy to start with, but now it was like he was looking through smoke.

He vaguely noticed the fresh wound on his shoulder. He saw Arthur's mouth shouting something, but he heard nothing.

He blinked dramatically, before stumbling backwards. Strange, why was the ground so close? Why couldn't he move his arm?

A wave of tiredness stole over him, and he momentarily closed his eyes, but someone was holding his head, embracing his body. Their hands were shaking. Merlin opened his eyes again, to see a man with a mop of brown hair and dark eyes watching him, horrified. Merlin didn't know why. Gwaine's mouth was moving, but Merlin couldn't hear him. He had forgotten how exhausted he was. And his breathing was oddly shallow...

Oh, crap. He was losing it again. How many times did he have to nearly die today? He shook his head savagely before making to sit up.

It was then he realised he was not in any agony what so ever doing so.

In fact, he felt such energy, a slight madness, vehemence. It coursed through his veins.

And the blood turned gold. His wounds became golden. Not only that, but they were closing. Every wound caused by non-magic was closing slowly. Gwaine gaped as his friend's eyes slowly softened into a beautiful gold, like a Phoenix feather. He slowly breathed in and stood, the gold running through his once broken form, and his clothes and hair began to gently blow on some unseen breeze. Merlin's golden eyes found Mordred and Arthur.

They were fighting, swords clashing. Fighting to the death. Just like when Arthur had died. The same steps, the same little smiles. And Merlin got ferocious.

All those years. Those punishments. Those thousands of years. Waiting in vain.

Never again.

So Merlin roared, a creature of rage and power, and Arthur looked up at him. There was rage at first, then confusion; sadness, and finally, a spark of fear. He stumbled backwards, as Merlin clenched his hand around Mordred's neck.

"This has happened before. I lost count how many times I tried to kill myself. Non worked. I will never go through that pain again, do you hear me?" he snarled. His eyes faded back to blue, and he released Mordred, and he went to Arthur.

"Mind if I borrow that?" he asked cheerily, indicating the sword. Arthur scowled.

"You have to polish it if you mess it up. I've kept it quite clean," he teased, but there was concern in his voice.

"Yes, sire. Now...excuse me..."

And Merlin grasped Excalibur, and took over Arthur's fight. Unfortunately for Mordred, he had the upper hand.

Mordred was so bewildered with the tiny interruption, he had dropped his sword.

* * *

****

Oh, so now MERLIN has da advantage. where is this going?!

**i no. U probs don't. C yaz. **

**Magic Terrapin, Over and Out. **


	23. Biting Through Steel

**Hooray up to 60 reviews! We are all back to school now. yay! I'm in year 8! I'm so happyyyy! :)**

**so, good friends, here is a fight chapter. Enjoy and review! :)**

**this is to celebrate lever 10,000 views! HAPPINESS!**

* * *

Each sword bit into skin and ripped it open, leaving burgundy stains on the two men's flesh. The king could do nothing but watch in terror as his comrade, his brother, was fought.

Why did Merlin get to fight that turncoat? It was Arthur the man killed, Arthur the man hated...

Then he remembered.

The slaughter had been slow but surprisingly painless. Once he had died that was it. Nothing. Until Merlin had brought him back.

Merlin had waited for so long. Tortured in the cruellest way possible. Starting in a new life but always being reminded of that same pain, that obligatory grief, that ghastly sorrow. Watching men be born, live, suffer, conquer, die. The circle of life, waiting for a lost friend who never returned. Using energy, blood, time, precious time, soul, magic, to bring Arthur back…all because of one blow with a piece of sharp metal, wielded by the hand of Mordred.

And Arthur realised Merlin should be the one to kill him. Merlin hated him more. Merlin had learned the proper meaning of that word.

And that is what pulled Arthur back.

But he feared it was also spinelessness keeping him from helping. He was scared because of Camlann. After that final, fatal battle, Arthur had been fearful of Mordred. He was selfish: he did not want to die. Not again. He had fought for a while, while Merlin was wounded…but that had been different. Venom had spat at each warrior as the blades had clashed. Unsaid debts to be paid in blood. Revenge to be taken with the life of the other.

And then Merlin had shown his powers; Arthur had been afraid. Mordred had been afraid.

Merlin now was wielding Excalibur. It glinted menacingly in the crimson sunlight.

Mordred fumbled for his weapon. He watched as Emrys' eyes shone with greed.

"My turn," Merlin said in a soft tone.

And he plunged the blade right to where Mordred's heart had been…

If he had been there anymore.

He had gone, in a cloud of black and putrid smoke. Merlin roared in rage, but then he cut it short with a short, sharp gasp as a blade sliced his back. He whipped around to see his rival's sneering face.

The two stopped, swords still at the ready, but Mordred had his head cocked to one side.

"Back in Ealdor, did you know a certain Marietta?"

Merlin faltered, fear clouding his eyes. "Wh – how do you know her?"

"Your fellow druid girl friend. The one who left you, all alone, in desolation and darkness."

"No…that's not true…she had to go…"

"No, Merlin. She was my friend. In my druid camp. And then she died."

Merlin froze.

"And guess who killed her? It was _him." _Mordred pointed at…

"P-Percival?"

Percival looked at Merlin. He sounded so painfully young, looking at the knight with big blue orbs. Percival did not know of anyone he had killed before coming a knight…this was wrong…

Merlin winked.

"Mordred, I…"

"You see, Merlin? We could join forces…"

"Wrong," Merlin said, all sadness gone from his voice. His grin was back, dark and twisted, his sword at the ready.

"Marietta was not from Ealdor, stupid. From a 'village in Lot's kingdom' doesn't mean Ealdor," he leered. "Oh, I know what she said. My magic lets me see your memory. Silly little boy."

Mordred snarled.

He pounced on Merlin, who - Gaius noticed – was swaying very slightly. His eyes were glazed with the same exhaustion.

Mordred's fingers eased into a grasp around Merlin's pale and already bruised throat

"Argh!"

Merlin threw him off after a painful struggle, gasping for air.

They froze opposite each other. There was a silence.

"So it's come to this," said Merlin, staring at Mordred with utter contempt.

"You're a fool to oppose me," Mordred sneered. His blade drew small circles in the air. "You'll die just like Arthur did. My, my, wasn't he fun? Writhing in my world of torment like a rat being crushed."

"You _bastard!_" Merlin screamed, drawing Excalibur and dashing at his friend's murderer with fury burning in his heart.

The sword swished through the air vertically, Mordred leaping to the side. It crashed into the ground and emitted a shower of sparks, the yellow spheres cascading onto his clothing and setting it ablaze.

With a cry, his eyes flashed gold, dousing the fire, but giving Merlin the opportunity. The small amount of smoke that there was was enoghgh.

He was tough, no doubt. Merlin stood tensely with tingling muscles.

_Swish!_

A narrow miss, avoided only by a nimble leap to the side. Another trio of slashes forced him to roll backwards, the blade coming close enough to whip a breeze across his skin.

Three minutes later, both men were panting and dripping sweat, thin rivulets of blood etching morbid patterns across their flesh.

Merlin collapsed onto his knees, spluttering blood. Mordred laughed wickedly.

"Not so powerful now, are we, Emrys?" he hissed.

Merlin could barely see, his vision was so blurred. His limbs weren't working.

He vaguely saw a dark, looming figure running to the tower he had nearly died trying to keep upright.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know right, so action packed! Awesome stuff! So yeah. Keep following, favouriting, and, of course, REVIEWING!**

**love the sapphire terrapin of magical awesomeness. **

**Aka Blue Turtle xxxx**


	24. Chase

**Thank you EVERYBODY for your reviews! I had a bit of a problem getting the guest ones to show, but I'm incredibly pleased with the feedback! :) Thank you!**

**So, lets do a synopsis so far. **

**Merlin and Arthur went on a trip to catch up when a mystical mist appeared claiming to kill Arthur. Merlin needed to protect him but didn't know how, so asked the Great Dragon who was no help at all. Angry and confused, Merlin tried to forget about it, but found the attack that was going to kill Arthur coming quicker than he thought. Solving the riddle the mist told him, Merlin stabbed himself, and the bandits left, Arthur unharmed. Merlin died, but went to Avalon, where Freya helped him to remember who the voice was. She sent him back to where everybody was mourning. But Arthur kept on seeing Merlin in mirrors because of a spell Merlin had performed before killing himself. Merlin was alive! Filled with new hope Arthur had a feast, where unfortunately the knights had spotted an army. Merlin still was not home. He was dying, but he arrived in Camelot just as the army began to knock down a tower. Merlin used his magic to pull the tower upright, but now he was injured, sick, tired and drained. The leader of the army revealed himself. It was Mordred, back from the dead! Merlin and Mordred fought like wolves before Merlin collapsed, but his magic helped him to fight Mordred still. Then, after a furious onslaught, Merlin collapsed again. And here is what happened next...**

* * *

Merlin felt knew his eyes were closed before he felt the eyelids shut.

It was peaceful for a minute, oblivious to Arthur cradling his head, sobbing, and to Mordred laughing as he stopped in front of the tower. He was in a world beyond oblivion.

The pain had stopped. At last, the pain had stopped. And Merlin was happy.

He had given in to the warm, welcoming arms of death.

Or so he had thought.

Because in his head there was a gleaming white light, and a face, a beautiful face, belonging to a beautiful girl. Dark eyes, pale skin, a dazzling smile.

"Hello, again," Freya said. Merlin smiled.

"Funny we should see each other so soon," replied the warlock. Freya shook her head.

"No, Merlin. This - what's happened now - isn't right. You shouldn't have -"

Merlin sighed. "I know. It doesn't feel right, actually. Just happening so suddenly."

Freya laughed. "Oh, Merlin...you are not dead. Who is Arthur without Emrys? You have to wake up, Merlin."

Merlin touched her face tenderly. "I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you."

"I don't know how to get back."

"Merlin...this is all going on inside your head," Freya explained softly. Merlin looked confused, and a little bit upset.

"So...it's not real?" he concluded. Freya laughed.

"I never said that." She laughed again. "I love you. I always will. But you have to go now, Merlin. Wake up...wake up..."

Her voice echoed in his head as suddenly pain shot through his body. He became aware of a blonde fringe covering his face, hot tears that were not coming from his eyes falling down his face. He was being soothingly rocked like a child, and he heard a familiar voice that sounded oddly broken. "Come back...come back...please...please, I need you..."

Merlin fluttered open his eyelids, taking a while to get his surroundings. Then he realised the person holding him closely was Arthur, and he was the one crying...and that he was lying on the floor...and that the pain was from the wounds...

"A'thu'r...'m here, you cl'tpole...'s alri'ht..."

Arthur looked down, eyes widening. "Merlin?"

Merlin choked a laugh. "Unl'ss somthing's changed..."

"Merlin! You're alive!" The emotions running through Arthur were too many to count. Three times Merlin had arisen from the dead, today alone.

Arthur hoped that he wouldn't have to again.

Merlin made to stand up, Arthur there all the way. Mordred turned, walking forwards.

"Emrys? How many times do I have to kill you?" he spat, venom dripping off every syllable.

"Sorry to disappoint, Morded. But I never said goodbye to my friends. And that would have just been plain rude," Merlin grinned, wincing.

Then Mordred did something very unexpected.

Out of his hand appeared a knife, and he tossed it furiously towards Gwaine, who had no time to move before the blade embedded itself in his thigh.

Leon, Percival and Arthur ran to him. "Gwaine! Hold on..."

Gwaine laughed as he sat on the floor. "I'll bare the pain if somebody gets me a flagon of ale and an apple pie. Cheese on the side, if you will. Oh, and that Merlin never dies again without me taking him to the tavern first. He doesn't know what he's missing. Has anyone apart from me tried Captain Grimm's Blood Spiced Rum? I'm telling you...drowns all woe from your body until the next morning...strongest stuff there is."

Arthur rolled his eyes, relief flooding through his body. "He's ok then."

"So...that means no alcohol, cheese and pie. Fantastic," Gwaine said glumly.

"MERLIN! NO!"

All four men looked to where Gwen had screamed. Merlin, the second Gwaine had fell, had ran with a furious limp to Mordred.

Mordred had sprinted up the tower that he had made fall.

Merlin was looking sick all over again.

"MERLIN!" Arthur cried, and he ran after his friend.

The chase was on.

* * *

**This is for sword, who's birthday is today! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SWORD,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Have a great year...how ever old you have become! I'm not 13 until April (naughty me, getting an account! Lol) so I think you'll probably be older than me...so I'm now going to send you a virtual birthday cake!**

**So, on that note, review, and good bye.**

**FROM**

**BLUE **

**TURTLE **

**OF...**

**( all together now!)**

**AWESOMENESS!**

**:P See ya, peeps. **


	25. Take It

**I am really touched with all the feedback, guys. Thanks! I am trying to draw out the story as much as I can, because in my planning I have one more event before the end :'(**

**i know, it's sad. But it isn't the end! I haven't posted my merlin-is-awesome-and-modern-but-goes-back-in-time -to-bring-back-Arthur story yet! And that one was fun to write! So after this, on my profile ill post my stories in reading order, so look out for it! I'll shut up now. **

**Oh, and if you doubt my age, that I posted last time, I can prove it. I am in year 8 (or 7th grade I think it is in the USA) in a school that I am not naming coz of u no stalkers and the uniform has awesome purple jumpers and my birthday is at the end of April and I was born in 2001 and also because I only just made it into the census day thingy when I was born and I have a baby t shirt saying 'I'm here too' because of it. **

**Point proven?**

**GOod. **

**Now on with my story. **

**Ps sorry for the cliffie at the end :P lol**

* * *

He stumbled after Mordred. That bastard.

His chest hurt - not only where the wound was, but below it also...ah yes. That was right. The rib was broken. Fabulous.

He had a theory. If he didn't think about being tired, being hurt, dying, and so on, the pain would get less and of course he would complete his mission.

Mordred was sly. He was clever. He knew it would anger Merlin when he injured Gwaine. He knew Merlin would see red. And Merlin had no doubt he was falling far into a trap.

The steps were very long, cold and stone, spiralling. It was a mainly deserted tower: there were no rooms, apart from the top of the tower, which was technically not a room but a base on the stone roof. It was the bell tower. The guards would run up it to ring the bell when an army was coming. There was enough room to stand under the bell, with a small shelter above the tower. It was like there were little doorways through the platform. Doorways to an oblivion of falling.

In fact, the fall would be fatal.

At the bottom of the tower there was room too. Beneath the surface of the land. How did Merlin know?

He had taken Freya there.

Merlin felt his heart pang. It was too soon. Saying goodbye to her wasn't right. And his guilt and sorrow fuelled his rage for Mordred.

None of this would have happened if it weren't for him.

He fell backwards several times. He could hear the footsteps of the younger Druid running, and Merlin followed them.

He was going to kill Mordred, even if (and it probably would be) it was the last thing he did.

Spiralling up and up, higher and higher...Merlin felt his life zooming away. His magic was stabilising him, but the non-Emrys part of him was balancing between joining his father and and staying with his mother.

And Merlin made it to the top.

Mordred was smirking.

"You seem tired, Merlin," he leered. "So very tired...wouldn't you like to rest? I would gladly do you the honour."

"Tired? Yes," Merlin breathed, and he was shocked to hear how weak he sounded. "You wouldn't mind if I killed you first though? Then I can have very sweet dreams...maybe Arthur would give me a day off...he was your friend once, remember? Saved your life...ring a bell?"

Mordred snarled at him. "That debt was forgotten when he murdered Kara."

"Hmm...there's something I'm not getting here," Merlin said in mock concern. "You owe Arthur his life, and this is all cancelled out when he was forced to kill a girl?"

"Kara was not just a girl!"

"Well...unless I'm missing a vital detail...she looked like a girl, sounded like a girl, you loved her like a girl..."

"SHE WAS NOT JUST A GIRL!" Mordred roared, and the power excelling from him blew the bell so it rang loud and clear, and Merlin strained to keep upright.

"I loved her! She was my heart and soul, and I loved her! The Pendragon king KILLED HER!"

"Yes. He did," Merlin said softly, trying not to sway. "He killed Kara. And then you killed him. What more revenge do you need?"

Mordred looked at him curiously. "You sold me out. You sold us both out."

"And you told Morgana who I was, costing me my magic, my friend and all my reasons to live. So I will ask again: what. More. Revenge. Do. You. Need?"

Mordred spat in his face. "I hate you. This is not revenge. This is my prize."

Merlin blinked furiously to stay alert.

"You would never understand."

"I understand more than you know."

Mordred was very taken aback with the dark tone Emrys spoke with. He was shocked with the answer.

"We are more alike than you think, Mordred," Merlin half begged. "You were so kind as a child, so powerful...do not let it go to waist. You still have a chance...I'm giving it to you...take it! We are similar, Mordred-"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Mordred bellowed furiously. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHO I AM-"

"SILENCE!" Merlin boomed back, radiating power. This was not Merlin talking, this was Emrys.

"The Pendragons hunted us down, killed our kind! I know, I have lived with it! I have lied my whole life, and don't you dare think that I don't know what it's like to lose a loved one - "

"Not the girl who took your - "

"YES, Arthur killed the love of my life too!" Merlin cried. A tear leaked out of his azure eyes. "Her name was Freya, a Druid girl to be sold to Uther! I couldn't watch her die, I let her free, I hid her and loved her with all of my heart! She was cursed to turn into a Bastet at midnight, and killed without knowing what she was doing! Then, Arthur had no choice, we planned on running away together, I didn't know about he curse until too late, she ran without me, not wanting to accidentally harm me, and Arthur caught her, stabbed her with his blade...there was nothing I could do...I took her to Avalon, and she died in my arms, and it was all my fault, all his fault!" By now, Merlin was sobbing openly, and tears also fell from Mordred's eyes, stunned that Merlin could cope.

"Didn't you feel rage?" he asked quietly. Merlin nodded.

"But I controlled it. You can to. I am giving you a chance, Mordred...one more chance...please, please take it..."

Morded thought in silence. Merlin didn't know what he was going to do. The boy seemed to be having an inner battle...

But then Mordred opened his hand and forced it backwards, and Merlin felt his body echoing the action, and he slumped against the wall, dazed and with a head wound.

Mordred came up to him and crouched eye level. "Never will I join you," he whispered. "And now, I would recommend you got to your feet. I have one final round in my game we must play."

* * *

**let me know what you thinks, I am having a magic battle in this and I need ideas for badass spells for them to use!**

**So let me know, k?**

**love,**

**BLUE TURTLE OF AWESOMENESS. OH YEAH! xxxxxxx**


	26. Gwaine's Buddy Merlin

**Woah. **

**Really, woah. **

**The feedback has been...beautiful. *wipes tear away from eyes* I have never felt so good! **

**I really love Gwaine, so this short chapter is all about him. More references to the un-posted fanfics, but there you go. When they are posted, will you read them for me? Thanks :)**

**Read on! Review!**

* * *

Gwaine put on his brave, cocky face on, but his leg was on fire.

Gaius had run over, asking what he needed, so now, he was drinking alcohol heavily. He was not drunk.

He was too scared for Merlin.

The guy was the first one who had been Gwaine's real friend. Girls who fell prey to his flirting and men he got drunk with didn't truly count. But Merlin...he had accepted Gwaine for who he was. For the fact he was there.

Gwaine had a special place in his soul for Merlin.

When he had died, he had wondered where Merlin was. For years he had guessed his friend had magic, but had never said anything. When he had washed up on the shores of Avalon, he had been vaguely aware of watching beautiful golden stars dance in the dark. He had been weak, but a horse had gone to him, and he had felt familiar hands say goodbye, and he had watched the form collapse face down in the water, watched as the horse found Camelot.

He had guessed it was Merlin.

Who else?

He had been told, as he lay in his half-dead state, about how the king had risen from the dead, how the lords had bullied the queen about her positive views of magic, how when she had tried to bring it back, the edict had been burned...how Merlin was thought dead, about how when Arthur had sent for him, he had refused to come home, how the guards forced him in Camelot, how Arthur couldn't help his anger when Merlin tried to blow him back...how Merlin had been sent to the dungeons, how he had been happy to accept death, but then had been forced by Gwen to break out, how she had purposely made him angry, blowing the door off...how Arthur had been forced to see him face to face, how Merlin had been so dark and unforgiving...and then Gwaine had awoken, as they found Merlin's corpse, how the corpse had awoken, and then died in Camelot again...how the poisoned sword had caused so much strife...

How Merlin was always there. Always saving people, too damn loyal for his own good.

And now...

Gwaine had seen Merlin stumble to the tower. He watched in horror as two tiny black forms argued, one being blown back...and then...

The bell had rang. It's rings echoed the beating hearts of the citizens of Camelot. There had been a hesitation, a short hesitation. And then it had begun.

Colours, flashes of colours, explosions, erupting like a volcano.

The battle scared Gwaine.

* * *

**:0 Poor Gwaine! **

**Please review! Oh, and of COURSE I'll put in the stone bottom half! I love that!**

**So, any more spell ideas? **

**Let me know!**

**love you all,**

**BLUE TURTLE OF AWESOMENESS!**


End file.
